To Save My Soul
by C.Daiber
Summary: "Little girl, little girl come out and play." Sang one of the freed prisoners, covering her mouth Nikita pushed herself further into the dark corner and hoped that Russia would save her soon. She didn't think she would be able to avoid them much longer.
1. Chapter 1

**To Save My Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hello this is a note to kick off the first chapter in the next instalment of the Historian's! If you have no idea what I'm talking about then you should go read _Set Fire to the World_ which can be found if you click on my name. Or press on my name if you are reading this with your IPhone, IPad, Itouch, ect. If you don't you will probably have no idea how these people relate to each other and to the nations. There will be some creepy parts simply because my mind is functioning like this at the moment. However this story should help get rid of that so I can write more silly and less horror filled things.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think. Or face becoming one with Mother Russia, da?**

**Chapter One:**

The grandfather clock stuck midnight its ringing bell resounding throughout the quiet household. Nikita Maximovna Stalin rubbed her tired eyes taking a chance to look away from the computer screen. She picked up her mug only to realize that the coffee was cold, setting the mug down she went back to stare at the screen.

"_If you don't go to bed at a normal time little _istorik_ I will have to make you become one with me."_ Russia's promise filtered through Nikita's sleep deprived brain. Yes she was Russia's historian and that came with huge responsibilities but that didn't mean that Russia made her become one with him, his threat however was a terrifying one at that. With self preservation kicking in Nikita gathered her paperwork that she finished and filed it away and her uncompleted work in a thinner folder and power down her computer.

She was about to turn off her desk lamp when her cell phone started to ring. Eye twitching Nikita picked up her phone to look at the number. Her eyes widen in shock, it was the number of the prison where they were keeping Nickolas in isolation hoping that he would be able to speak. _"Miss Stalin I'm sorry to have to call you so late but you need to see this for your very own eyes."_

Nikita sighed but heard the urgency in the man's voice "I'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up the phone and turned off her lamp and walked out of her office/study and quietly made her way to the front door after leaving the mug into the kitchen sink and leaving a note for Russia. Slipping on a coat and slipped out the door.

Nikita couldn't believe what she was seeing. All over the walls were dates and numbers written in blood. She slowly turned around taking in everything in barely hearing what the guards were saying. "He's being restrained at the moment if you with to speak with him." The warden said as Nikita walked out the isolation room.

Nodding she followed the man listening to all the quietness of the prisoners sleeping. The warden pulled out a key card swiped the key and opened the door allowing Nikita to walk in. She stopped short see the man that had kidnapped Russia and tried to kill her, the man was huddling his large frame looking oddly smaller he wrist was wrapped in white bandages that were slowly being stained with his own blood. "Has he spoken?" the warden asked as Nikita walked further into the room and sat down across from him.

"Not a word sir." One of the guards said.

Nickolas glanced up towards Nikita before looking back down fiddling with his bandage. Nikita crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair her head tilted to the side. It was several minutes of tense silence before Nikita sighed and stood up she turned to the warden and said "Take him back and keep an eye on him, and make sure that he has a steady supply of pens and notebooks so that way he won't resort of using his blood again."

The warden nodded and moved to open the door when a raspy voice whispered _"Der Todd ea Madchens wird meine Seele retten."_

Nikita turned around as Nickolas continued to whisper _"La morte della ragazza salver la mia anima."_

"The death of the girl will save my soul."

"_The death of the girl will save my soul."_

Suddenly Nickolas lunged at Nikita barely being restrained by the two guards as he blindly reached for Nikita. Only the sound of the safety being clicked off and the cool barrel pointed to Nickolas's forehead. "…save my soul…save my soul…save my soul" the man whimpered looking up at Nikita with glazed eyes.

"You damned your soul when you tried to take Ivan, you can rot in hell for all I care." Nikita sneered pulling the gun away from his forehead and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans and walked out of the room. She stopped long enough for the warden to walk out of the room then asked "Is the room still the same?"

"I haven't told anybody to clean it yet."

"I would like to look at it before you clean it." Nikita said walking back to the isolation room seeing the blood slowly drying. Ignoring the coppery tang Nikita pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Prussia groaned hearing one of the cell phones begin to ring. Who on this planet would think about calling him at three in the morning? "Hello?" Anya's voice rasped pulling Prussia out of his train of thought. "Nikita? What do you mean Nickolas wrote something on the walls of his cells with his blood?"

Prussia propped himself on his elbows watching his historian sit up and pull on one of his shirts before walking down the stairs "Hold on Nikita I need to get to my lap top." Curiosity peaked Prussia's interest and sleeps no longer an option he got up and slipped on some pajama pants before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Anya, Benjamin, and Germany were looking at the laptop eyes wide open in shock. "That date is when the Second World War started."

"_There are other languages written and most of them I can't even read because they are smudged."_ Nikita's voice came from the phone and the laptop which had _Skype_ open and was slowly turning around in a room that was partly covered with red writing. Prussia leaned over Anya's shoulder watching the reddish brunette appear on the screen _"Not only that when I went to go see him he wouldn't say anything till I got up to leave and he kept repeating the same phrase over and over 'the death of the girl will save my soul' whatever that means."_

Anya leaned back into Prussia's chest tapping the table top with her finger "I don't know what to make of this Nikita. This has never happened before since historian's live just as long as their nations."

"I have a theory." Benjamin said setting his coffee cup down, "Well Chloe had the idea but it makes sense when you think about it."

"_I'm all ears Ben."_

"When we were in that cave several months ago the men were trying to kill the historians and take the nation's power thus turning themselves into the personification of their nation. So in theory since they are still alive they are a version of what historian's are supposed to be." Benjamin explained. "But we haven't suffered any problems since we are the original historians and we also need to be recognized by another historian and nation to complete the process."

"_But it's just a theory."_

"He might be right about that," Anya said looking thoughtful. "Unfortunately I'm not the oldest historian."

"_That's a bad thing?"_

Anya grinned and said "Well in our reality we freeze in the state our body is in now so yea it can be a bad thing since the oldest historian just found out that he was a historian only two weeks ago. Take as many pictures as you can and when we meet at a world meeting we can get all the historian's together and try to figure out what he was writing, and Nikita be careful please."

"_Right."_ And the call ended as well as the computer going black.

"I have this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen." Benjamin muttered looking down at his mug.

"You're not the only one." Anya muttered.

* * *

Nikita slipped the IPad back into her backpack where her historian book and camera were held. Why she had a camera Nikita would never know, but it did come in handy as she pulled it out and started to snap away. Thirty minutes later Nikita felt as if she took over ten thousand pictures, but was positive she had every piece of words on her small camera and walked out of the room rubbing her straining gray eyes. As soon as she walked out of the room a group of men walked in armed with mops and buckets of sudsy water and bleach.

"Is there a room that I can take a quick nap before I head back?" Nikita asked turning away as soon as the smell of bleach hit her nose.

"We have a dark room this way." The warden said leading Nikita down the hall. The older man left her as she walked into the wonderfully dark room placing her bag on one of the beds before falling face first onto another bed. Groaning feeling the semi hard mattress press into her face she turned onto her side and pulled out her phone sending a quick text to Russia before passing out.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

The sound of Russia's phone going off distracted him from the three trembling nations in front of him. He turned around knowing that they would try to escape while he was distracted, it didn't matter, they had nowhere to hide and Russia always found them in the end. "Hello?" Russia answered his phone after making sure that it wasn't his younger sister.

"_Sir, there's a problem at the prison where Nickolas is being kept."_ The man on the other end of the line certainty didn't waste any of Russia's time. However, that name had placed Russia's phone in danger of being crushed, and Nikita didn't want to have to replace another phone in just a short amount of time. Russia couldn't help it. It was an effective weapon to use against Belarus at the time, but back to the issue at hand.

"A problem?" Russia asked tilting his head to the side.

"_Yes sir, it seems as if the prisoners have escaped and taken control of the facility. There's no immediate danger of them escaping the grounds since it went into an automatic lock down and can only be deactivated by someone on the outside…however…"_ the man trailed off before continuing _"The diver that was sent to pick up your historian has said that she hasn't left the building to meet him outside the gate, we have security cameras synched up and it shows that she is still inside the building."_

Russia's eyes widen in shock. The prison was state of the art with high tech security and the best trained and toughest guards stationed there. They had to be the best considering they were dealing with cannibals, murders, rapist, and mentally dangerous occupants. And his Nikita was trapped in the building with over a hundred psychos. _His_ historian, the one that keeps General Winter away from Russia and brightens the house with warm sunflowers, the one who looks at him without flinching in fear like the rest of the nations. His little _podsolnechnik*_ was in danger.

There were protocols that Russia had to follow but it was his historian, the one person that can truly understand him. It made him want to ignore all the rules and go in there with his trusty pipe and make sure that no one touches his historian.

"Is everything alright Russia?" Lithuania asked after losing the rock paper scissors battle. Russia turned to look at the trembling nations before him. He thought that they had left already. "Is Miss Nikita alright? Should you have one of us call the other historians?"

That was it. He couldn't go in, but that didn't mean that he could ask one of the historians for help. He didn't like the thought of asking another for help, but the thought of losing his newly gained historian over ridded the urge to keep this matter to himself. After all, he did need someone to help fend off his crazy little sister, but who would he call?

Evelyn? No, she was still in Afghanistan, Russia knew as much since America wouldn't shut up about how much it pissed him off about it. And everybody thought America still hated Russia since the Cold War. That anger didn't compare to America's hatred to the other nation.

Leila? Russia had heard that she was good with knives and was becoming scary proficient in infiltrating high security buildings. She was also friends with Nikita. Russia would call Leila.

Benjamin? He was in Germany's military but not deployed like Evelyn was, and he was good in strategizing.

Chloe? Italy had just bragged about his historian hacking into the latest security protected computer the other day. Russia knew that sooner or later the men watching the prison from the outside would soon lose control. Chloe would be able to get it back.

He would call these three. They were friends with Nikita and would convince their nations that it would be in their best interest to come help as soon as possible.

* * *

**German  
Italian  
Russian  
English**

***Sunflower in Russian ^_^**

**Okay so please tell me what you think? Pretty please with the Bad Touch Trio thrown in just to make things interesting?**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Save My Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Yay second chapter! Please enjoy and tell me what you think of it ^^**

**Chapter Two:**

England never heard his historian scream in terror before. It was disturbing to hear while he was making tea in the kitchen. He heard Leila scream in pain, cheer in triumph, laugh like a mad woman, but never in all his long years did he ever hear her scream in pure unadulterated terror. Dropping the tea cup onto the counter he tore up the stairs pushing Leila's door open looking around the slightly cluttered room. Seeing nothing he quickly moved to the full size bed before stopping when a barrel of a gun was pressed against his forehead.

He didn't even see her move. "Leila?" England asked softly as if she was a wounded animal. Slowly moving his hand up to the barrel of the gun and lowered the weapon. Taking the gun out of Leila's hand England slowly held her cold hands in his warmer ones. Her face turned green before she pulled her hands out of England's and raced towards the open door to the bathroom.

Leila couldn't get the image of a guard being alive by two other men out of her head. She shivered feeling bile force its way up her throat. Once she was sure that nothing else was going to come up she allowed England to help her back to her bed. Pressing the heels of her hand into her eyes till she saw stars she forced herself past all the blood and screaming pain. It wasn't one of England's. Both would know if that was the case. Her musing was interrupted when England pulled her hands away from her face and set a cool glass of water. Swallowing half of the water in one gulp she looked at England who looked dressed to go to work for the day, looking at the time she winced realizing that she was making him late.

"Work can wait love." England said sitting down next to Leila on the messy bed "Do you want to talk about it?" he figured that it was a memory about his less than stellar past, then again what nation had a clean past?

Leila fidgeted with the glass before saying "It was happening when I was watching it. I don't know where it was happening but it was happening." She turned and buried her head into England's chest sobbing. England wrapped one arm around Leila's waist while rubbing soothing circles on Leila's back. Whatever she saw it couldn't be good.

* * *

Benjamin had no idea what he was seeing when he saw what looked to be two inmates fight on the table while Germany calmly ate his breakfast. Obviously it wasn't real but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was real. Luckily for Benjamin, Prussia and Anya were at Spain's house visiting, he didn't think he could handle the white haired nation picking on him at this current minute, flinching as the blood started to pool underneath the two.

"Is everything alright Benjamin?" Germany asked looking up from his newspaper oblivious of the makeshift weapon flying through his head. Making his hand twitch towards the gun that rested on his hip, though there was no threat to his nation it was still disturbing to watch. "Benjamin?" Germany demanded standing in front of his historian blocking the fight on the table from Benjamin's view.

"Two inmates are fighting on the table." Benjamin muttered his eyes glazing over as he slumped against the kitchen wall. Germany turned around seeing just his discarded newspaper and his unfinished breakfast on the table. Turning back to Benjamin his eyes widen when he saw how pail he gotten and was not sitting on the flood. "Man, Prussia would have a field day if he saw me like this." Benjamin grumbled already imagining what the ex-nation would be saying.

"Is this happening right now?" Germany asked after he got a glass of water.

"It's happening in front of a historian right now." Benjamin said. "But I have no idea who it is."

* * *

Chloe hummed a tune from a song that Italy had played for her while she hung up the laundry while her sister, Iris, sat on the back patio drinking coffee while munching on some grapes. It was a peaceful day, a rare one since Romano was usually yelling at Italy or anybody really. He had some anger issues, but understandably he did have mafia running on his side of land.

The sound of someone yelling in Russian had Iris tense up. _Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around_, Iris thought as she slowly turned around and yelped when a scrawny man in a tan jump suite fell forward. His glazed eyes staring out at nothing, Chloe had turned around hearing her younger sister yelp and saw the dead man on the table.

Iris looked up at her sister before looking back at the man and slowly reached out with a trembling hand to check the man's pulse only to have her hand pass through the man. Stepping back Iris watched the man slowly disappear from the table leaving nothing behind.

"What the hell was that?" Chloe demanded.

That was the question of the year.

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Corporal Jake Johnson asked leaning forward in the humvee seeing the lone female sniper of their unit sleeping with her feet propped up on the seat in front of her.

"What are you going to do to her Johnson?" Lance Corporal Jenny Cooper demanded the unit's field medic and fellow female marine with Corporal Evelyn Spears.

The blond man smirked and pulled out an object and said "I found a Camel Spider carcass, this time I'm going to scare the crap out of her." Cooper and the two other soldiers watched as Johnson leaned around the seat where Evelyn was still asleep and was preparing to drop the carcass on her helmet when she suddenly shot up. unprepared for the reaction Johnson ended up jerking back the dead camel spider now stuck on his own helmet.

"Everything alright corporal?" Gunnery Sergeant Michael Philips asked glancing back from the driver's seat before turning his attention back to the dirt road their convoy was on.

_Somebody please help me_, Nikita's voice whispered through Evelyn's mind. Frowning she looked up and asked "How far are we from camp?"

"We won't be there till dark, is everything alright?" Cooper asked watching Evelyn rub her eyes.

"I'm fine." _I'm not fine_ "Just a messed up dream." _Nikita is in trouble_

And there was nothing that Evelyn could do to help.

* * *

Nikita woke up to the sound of an alarm going off and somebody pounding on the door. Sitting up she stared at the door handle as somebody began to jiggle. Grabbing a bed she shoved it over to block the door, moving quickly she grabbed her bag and moved the two other spare beds over underneath a vent and pulled the vent cover off. Jumping up Nikita managed to pull herself up into the vent placing the cover back in its place as the door was shoved open.

Looking through the metal vent cover Nikita's eyes widen seeing two men in the prison garb walk in and look around obviously shocked that there was no one in the room. "He said that she was in here." One of the scrawny men whimpered.

"He saw her go in here on the security footage and there's no way out." The other slightly larger man said. "Let's go maybe someone else found her."

"I'm hungry."

The two left the room but Nikita wasn't planning on leaving the large vent. Instead she started to crawl the plans for the building filtering through her mind looking for the easiest escape route. Looking down she couldn't help but gasp as she saw a guard being overpowered and devoured. Biting back bile she continued down the vent knowing if she stopped and tired to help the guard she would probably have the same fate, but unable to die from it.

The building was in chaos with inmates fighting and killing each other, but Nikita used it to her advantage as she rested where she knew that her weight wouldn't be the reason why she was suddenly exposed. Thinking back she wondered who would send inmates to find her.

Then it hit her, Nickolas's eyes were a little too clear for someone who was suffering from a mental illness that made you suffer from multiple 'fanatical illusions', is was a practical excuse at the time he was being brought in.

"If we get the girl does that mean we can leave this place?"

"If we do what Nickolas tells us to do we will have more than our freedom, we will be back on the streets." Nikita leaned forward seeing four sets of feet, chuckling was followed by that statement as the voice continued "Though I wouldn't mind having some _time_ with her before I turn her over to Nickolas." She blanched hearing the man's words.

"Maybe Nickolas will let me explore her insides some…I would love to work on her while she screams in terror and pain." Paling Nikita watched the feet disappear from view. Cut open while she was alive? A chill that had nothing to do with General Winter slithered down her spine. One thing was for sure, she didn't want to be captured by any of the inmates.

_Someone please help me_, Nikita thought closing her eyes for a minute before resuming her crawling towards the first possible exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Save My Soul**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do claim to live in America's glasses ^^**

**Chapter Three:**

Leila listened to a police officer that seemed to be in charge of the prison as she slipped on a tan jacket that would help her fit in a little bit better when she and Benjamin would break into the prison. She was shocked that Russia would call her but once he uttered 'Nikita is in trouble' she didn't even listen to the rest of what the cold nation had to say as she was throwing clothes in a bag and heading out the door with or without England.

"It's almost impossible to break in or out." The man said looking pointedly at Leila and Benjamin, both suggesting that they break in.

Rolling her eyes Leila said "The prison is built so that no one can break _out_ not in, and with Chloe we can avoid the cameras and find Nikita before the inmates do."

The man was about to open his mouth when Russia said "I would appreciate if you don't disagree with them, they did come on their own free will." Russia was glad that they came to help even though he didn't say so. He figured Benjamin, Leila, and Chloe knew how he felt with their comforting and encouraging words.

"Alright, who wants to break into a prison?" Leila asked clapping her hands together trying to break the tense silence.

* * *

It was simple enough to climb over the tall fence, and avoiding the cameras was easy thanks to Chloe who created feedback loops of an empty prison yard. Once they got into the building via vent, the group outside the fence tensed up more knowing that the worst has yet to come.

Inside was a strange mixture of chaos and organization, obviously whoever is organizing the outbreak only needed a decent handful of inmates to accomplish whatever it is that the mysterious person or group. "Chloe are we clear?" Benjamin whispered into his com link.

"_You are clear, once you get out of the vent there's an empty room that you can use to plan out your next move."_ Chloe's voice answered.

Benjamin quickly removed the vent and jumped down landing lightly on the balls of his feet. Leila came down soon after and the two quickly moved to the door, only to have it locked. "Hold on I can pick this." Leila whispered kneeling down and pulled out a lock pick kit and went to work while Benjamin kept a look out. Within a minute Leila had the door unlocked and closed behind her and Benjamin who was already shoving papers and folders off of a desk and unfolding out a map.

"Okay so she was last seen in this room here." Benjamin whispered pointing to a room "There's a vent opening there also."

Leila looked up and found a vent cover and walked over to it. Looking around she found several chairs stacked together. She pulled them over till they were underneath the vent and clambered up the chairs. Tracing the edge she lifted the vent up and carefully pulled it down and peered into the ventilation system. "It's the same size like the vent that we climbed in, but I don't think you would be able to go down this one without it creaking." Leila said.

"That just makes it harder for us to move around." Benjamin muttered looking back down at the plans.

"Well for me you might have better chances wandering around." Leila said "You're male, and tall all you need to do is speak Russian and you might stand a chance."

"Might?"

"Work with me here, we still need to figure out where Nikita is and since she's not answering her cell phone and hasn't been spotted in…"

"_Guys you got trouble coming your way."_ Chloe said.

The two historians looked towards the door as the doorknob started to rattle. They didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even breath as they waited for whatever fate decided to play. They didn't have to wait for too long as the door smoothly opened revealing two tall brunette men both with a sick grin on their face. "Well this sucks." Leila muttered earning a glare from Benjamin.

Outside the prison England and Germany were fighting back every instinct to go save their historians. "Isn't there anything that you can do?" England snapped at Chloe who turned to glare at the island nation.

"If there was something I could do I would have done it. They knew going in that there wasn't much that we can do to help them if they ran into trouble." Chloe snapped back as she turned to back to the computer in front of her. "The best that I can do is make sure that the cameras aren't pointing to them, unlock electronic doors and mess with the alarm that's it."

Leila and Benjamin glanced at each other hearing the argument on the other end before turning back to the two men that had closed and locked the door behind them and was now advancing towards them. The one with dark brown eyes with a psychotic gleam in his eyes stalked towards Leila like a predator on the hunt. Did Leila mention that she hated playing the role of a prey?

"What a pretty blondie," the man said reaching out to touch Leila's cheek. She slapped the hand away only to be backhanded by the man. She stumbled back as the man said "I don't like women touching me, the dirty whores all of them!"

Wiping away the blood from her now busted lip with a malevolent grin and said "Well this _whore_ just slapped your hand." She reached out and backhanded the man making him stumble back from her. "What are you going to do about it?" she taunted.

Benjamin couldn't help but stare at Leila's obvious personality change. It was like she wanted the man to fight her, and he knew if that was the case he wouldn't stand a chance. Leila fought dirty, something that she retained from her pirate days. Turning back to his own opponent who was also confused by the personality that Leila was presenting, it was an easy tackle and a quick choke hold that seemed to set everything off.

The man charged at Leila punching her in her stomach forcing the air out of her lungs. The man wrapped one hand around Leila's throat lifting her up and slamming her against the wall.

* * *

"I can't watch this." Chloe gasped turning away from the monitor and burying her face into Italy's stomach as Leila choking came through the speakers and the man's twisted features filled the screen from the small camera that Leila had pinned to her jacket.

Iris gripped Romano's arm in a death grip unable to tear her gaze away from the computer. The rest of the nations could only watch in shock as they heard Leila's dying breath. When suddenly the man started to cough up blood, the nations watched as the man tossed Leila like a rag doll away from him. Leila began to cough as the air rushed back into her lungs from the camera's angle they were able to see blood slowly dying the man's tan jump suite into a shade of crimson. _"What…what did you do to me?"_ the man gasped trying to stop the bleeding as he fell to his knees.

"_I stabbed you in one of your kidneys."_ Leila gasped slowly sitting up. _"The kidney has an artery that runs through it and judging by the way you're bleeding all over yourself I say I hit the artery."_

It was safe to say that they let out a collective sigh of relief; it was a dangerous reminder that Benjamin and Leila were alone in the prison till they found Nikita, and even then getting out will be a challenge. "Wait," Iris said walking forward till she was level with the microphone "Leila was that an engagement ring on that chain?"

Benjamin looked up from the man and saw a silver ring with a green jewel surrounded by white diamonds handing around Leila's neck, and the said girl flushing in embarrassment. _"Oh my god, Leila you're engaged?"_ this time Chloe's voice echoed in both their ears.

"When were you going to tell?" Benjamin asked watching with some amusement as Leila stuffed the necklace into her shirt.

"When we all met up at a world meeting, my parents already know." Leila muttered scooting away from the blood.

"_Ben what does it look like?"_ Chloe asked.

"It looks like a freaking engagement ring Chloe." Benjamin said exasperated at his girlfriends demanding tone.

"_Boy if you ever propose to my sister you better not get 'a freaking engagement ring' with that tone of voice."_ Iris's voice threatened making Leila snicker while Benjamin rolled his eyes _"I saw that!"_

"Okay do you see this?" Benjamin asked flipping the bird towards Leila's general direction.

"Alright children settle down." Leila sighed moving onto her knees before slowly standing up.

"_Just out of curiosity,"_ Ling's voice suddenly appeared startling Benjamin and Leila _"Nikita has talked about you and America's historian being very close friends, almost like family, have you told her about your engagement?"_

Benjamin raised an eyebrow as Leila paled, "You told your parents but you didn't tell Evelyn? Dude you are so dead when she finds out." Benjamin said watching the color drain from Leila's face.

"Let's go find Nikita." Leila muttered turning towards the door.

"_She's hiding out in a supply closet near one floor above you. I've looped the video so it will show an empty room, but you two might want to hurry."_ Chloe said.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"_Little girl, little girl come out and play."_ Sang one of the inmates as he slowly opening the supply closet door.

Nikita pressed herself deeper into the shadowy corner her hand covering her mouth. Chills crawled up her spine as she saw a head appear and slowly look around. Frowning the man pulled his head back and closed the door leaving Nikita in darkness one again. _Russia please come save me, I don't think I can keep this up much longer_, Nikita thought blinking back tears. She knew that sooner or later that Nickolas would find her if she didn't get out of the prison soon. The first place she tried had been locked down and surrounded by fighting inmates. Pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head against the wall behind her Nikita closed her eyes and slowly went through all the plans for the building trying to find a weak point that she could use.

The door flew open shocking Nikita out of her planning and just as quickly closed. It was silent for a minute besides the harsh breathing from the two dark figures that were leaning against the door. "Too, close that was too close." A male voice gasped.

The voice sounded extremely familiar "Ben?" Nikita asked slowly straightening her legs. The two figures froze before moving away from the door.

"Nikita?" that voice was defiantly Leila's.

"Leila, Benjamin what are you two doing here?" Nikita asked softly slowly making her way to the two other historians.

"Russia called us after he got a call saying that you were still in here. Are you alright?" Leila asked.

If Russia was there she would kiss him. "I'm fine now, but how are we going to get out of here?"

"We need to go through the front door." Benjamin said.

"You do realize that we are on the top floor with over three hundred inmates standing between us and freedom and majority of them are following Nickolas's orders." Nikita deadpanned.

"We know which is why we have Chloe on our side." Leila said "But first things first is to check their armory. That way we know what we are dealing with if the guns are gone."

"Well let's get going then." Nikita said.

* * *

**Yay another chapter! However, this story isn't going to be very long (not like SFTTW) it might be ten chapters, it might be five chapters. However, after this story there's going to be a cross over which follows this story. I'm thinking NCIS or maybe Criminal Minds but I am leaning more towards NCIS simply because I think Evelyn and Gibbs would get along pretty well.**

**Anyways I posted a Hetalia One shot that was influnced by a news article that I read today. It's short but it's not ment to be long.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Save My Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Um...don't hurt me please? *Hides behind America* I can explain! I've been busy... drawing the historians. Me and a friend are setting up a page on FB to post upcoming stories and pictures of the historians and nations. I don't know if this counts as a piss poor excuse but that's what I've been doing.**

**Also someone told me to work on my spelling and grammar, if there are mistakes I'm sorry, but me and my friend (who does the final grammar and spelling check after I do a grammar and spelling) can only do so much, we are human. If there is any mistakes please, please, _please_ point them out. Don't just say 'work on your spelling and grammar' and leave it at that.**

**So please review, tell me what you think? I'll throw in Prussia and his Five Meters of Awesome in to make it interesting. :)**

**Chapter Four:**

Nikita, Benjamin and Leila stared at the almost empty room that was supposed to have shields, tear gas guns, and regular guns. Letting out a low whistle Leila walked further into the room and looked around "Well…this is going to be a problem." Benjamin muttered as Leila peered into the broken safes.

"These safes are impossible to break and yet they look like the Hulk went to town on them." Leila said stepping back from the safes that once held riot control weapons. "I guess we go to the books then." Leila said pulling out a leather bound book and flipped it open towards the back. Benjamin and Nikita followed suite pulling out their own leather bound books and within minutes they were fit to take on psychotic men in a lock down federal prison.

"I wonder what Evelyn would say if she was here." Nikita said thoughtfully while adjusting the strap.

"Let's go kick some commie ass." Leila deadpanned. "Then she would say that Russia doesn't count because he's not a commie anymore."

"That makes no sense." Benjamin muttered.

"She's American, she doesn't have to make sense and yet she can still kick our asses." Leila said.

Back outside Chloe glanced at Russia who just shrugged. Turning back to the computer she glanced at Italy who smiled comforting at her. Now it was time to get to work. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as lines of code began to appear. Within minutes she was in the prison's computer systems _now the real fun begins_, Chloe thought as she started to mess with the cameras, alarms, and other electronics. It left her in the dark but Chloe was confident that this would leave whoever is in charge in the dark and it would leave the front doors wide open for Benjamin, Leila, and Nikita to go through.

_I must commend you, Italy's historian, you are good._

Chloe's eyes widen at the red words that scrolled across the screen.

_But you are not the best…_

"_Hello Italy's historian."_ Nickolas's image appeared on the screen startling everybody in the room. _"As you may now realize that I have managed to throw this prison into chaos without even being exposed to any of the other inmates. However, the talent of influencing the citizens by only talking to them is an extremely handy talent that should be used more often than what it has been used for only in war time. Nikita has no chance of escape even though you managed to sneak in two other historians. You have just sent them to their deaths; this doesn't bother me as much as it will bother you."_

"I hope it is Nikita that puts a bullet in your head." Chloe growled.

Nickolas just smirked and slowly faded out as a skull and cross bones appeared on the screen for several seconds before blacking out. "What just happened?" England demanded as Chloe went about to try to turn on the computer.

"I was countered hacked without even knowing." Chloe growled pushing away from the desk and went over to her bag. "This time I'm going to crash their fucking system."

"You're going to use that? I thought Evelyn told you to destroy that before you got in trouble with it." Iris asked watching her sister pull out her laptop and a disk.

"Chloe is going to use what?" Russia asked watching Chloe boot up her computer.

"It's a virus that Chloe has been working on for a couple of years. It's supposed to be able to crash even the most secured computer." Iris explained.

"She did tell me, I just didn't tell her that I kept one of the disks." Chloe said.

"That can get you arrested for treason." Iris argued.

"Well I'd rather get arrested for treason than let my two friends and boyfriend get tortured." Chloe said putting in the disk and launching the program "I wanted to be able to come up with a way to get back the data that this virus destroyed, which is why I kept one disk and didn't tell Evelyn."

"If it will help get Nikita back then I do not see the problem in this." Russia said simply.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

It was snowing heavily by the time they landed in Russia. Both got weird looks from the locals as they walked out of the airport and climbed into a rental car that would later be found abandoned just outside the airport with no physical traces. They only had twelve hours to get the job done and get back before too many people noticed that they are gone.

Climbing into another car one of the people asked "Did you get the thing that I asked for?" The passenger handed the person a long package and the person wasted no time in ripping open the box and began to assemble the sniper rifle together.

"You can only have ten rounds; I suggest you use them wisely." The driver said handing the bullets to the other person who nodded and shoved them into a pocket.

"The clock is ticking; I suggest you hurry up to bring Russia's historian back to him safely."

"I wasn't planning on anything different."

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"_Attention all inmates, there are three intruders in the building. Only one of them must be brought to Nickolas the other two you can do with as you wish."_

Nikita, Benjamin, and Leila traded looks before breaking into a run. With Nikita in the lead she led them up and down hallways. Quickly moving down the layers heading for the front door, they reached the second floor someone crashed into Benjamin who was shoved into Leila who crashed into Nikita sending them falling down the flight stairs.

Benjamin groaned before feeling a pair of hands grab his shoulders and hauled him up off Leila and Nikita. Grunting in pain he barely heard Leila cussing like a pirate.

Nikita slowly pushed herself up trying to make the room stop spinning "Damn it let go of me!" Leila growled struggling against the two inmates.

"You should stop struggling; you will only die tired Miss King." Nickolas said smirking as Leila stopped to glare at him. He turned to Nikita who was using the hand rail to support herself "However I will deal with you first."

"Bring it on."

* * *

**Short chapter is short...wow even I'm doing that now /slaps forehead/ but I've been told it makes it easier reading.**

**I don't know if anybody reads the end notes but for thoes who do the insperational song for this story and Nikita's theme is Eyes Open by Taylor Swift (I know it's from the Hunger Games...shut up!) and If I Die Young by The Band Perry...you will understand why this song in the next and last chapter, but like SFTTW the last chapter and the next one (which will be a cross over between Hetalia and NCIS) will be posted on the same day...now if only I get started on the chapter...**

**||.If I Die Young.|| Preußen http:/www. you tube. com/ watch?v= JdgSIn5G3h8 &feature=BFa&list =FLnKIIuT X7KNkrBfCW 1LI4ag - Check it out on youtube it makes me cry everytime cause I think Prussia is singing it.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Save My Soul**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**So I was planning on this chapter being the last chapter but I thought about it and have decided that there will be one more chapter talking about the aftermath of the event. So there's this one then the next one and then the next story :D and then the next story and the next story and the next story and the next story and the next story... o.O**

**So please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think, please forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm only human I'm not a nation.**

**Chapter Five:**

"You have no idea what it is like to live painful moments of history again and again and again to the point of madness. Feeling every stab every bullet every explosion tear at your body." Nickolas said walking around Nikita. "The pain of losing great leaders to barbaric societies."

"It's maddening." Nikita whispered staring straight at the concealed camera that was on Leila. Nickolas sneered and slapped Nikita sending her to the wall. Spider web cracks appeared underneath Nikita where she hit the wall.

"_Nikita!"_ Benjamin and Leila cried out as the Russian historian slide to the ground without any resistance.

"You are weak." Nickolas stated walking over to Nikita and dragged her back to the center of the small group by her hair. "And the weak are the first to die." He delivered a swift kick to her chest frowning when she grabbed onto his leg. "Let go you filth."

"It is maddening." Nikita whispered, "Day in and day out I have to hear the whispers of the mad men that drove this country to war and madness. The screams of the last Tsar and his family as they were being killed echoes in my head. There are days that I can't even move because the pain. It's not a matter of physical strength that decides who is a historian, the will to look past years of bloodshed and horrors and see the nation, to stand by their side through any decision till the end is what decides who becomes a historian. And you Nickolas Kuznetsov do not have the strength to become Russia's historian or the personification of Russia."

* * *

"_Do it."_ Leila's voice ordered.

Chloe looked up as Leila repeated her order. "Leila…are you…"

"_Nations before ourselves, you know that."_

Chloe slowly removed the headphones and turned to the head of security "Do it." The man hesitated before slowly nodding and leaving the room.

"What are you doing?" England demanded.

"Leila and Benjamin have talked it over, they knew who was behind this and the security had suggested that they pump a poison gas into the vents…it will only take sixty seconds for the gas to take an effect…killing everybody in the building." Chloe whispered not looking up to see the other historians and nations shocked expression.

"Why?"

"Because a historian will do anything in their power to protect their nations, even if it means that they should die in the process." Iris answered. "It's an instinct that we can't ignore. Leila, Benjamin, and probably know this is how they would want it to stop. Because once Nickolas steps outside everything will go to hell in a hand basket without a pretty bow on it."

Back in the prison Nickolas looked up at Leila "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Stopping you in here, soon they will release a gas that will kill everything that breathes in the building. Including us." Leila said. "It's a historian's duty to protect our nations from anything that can bring them harm, even if it means that we are injured or die in the process."

Nikita looked up giving Leila a grateful look. She was hoping that they had this sort of backup plan; she didn't care if she died. All she knew is that if Nickolas stepped out of the prison riots would break out and Russia would be thrown into turmoil and he would fall into madness before the other nations are forced to take him out.

Furious Nickolas turned to Nikita with a murders expression and reached down with one hand and gripped her neck.

* * *

Running up the flight of stairs the sniper and the spotter ran out onto the roof without stopping the sniper pulled out the .50 caliber sniper rifle and raised it up looking through the scope; quickly scanning the windows. "Come on, come on where are they?" the sniper muttered "please don't tell me that we are on the wrong side of the freaking building."

"Found them!" the spotter said "Second floor."

The sniper adjusted the scope and saw the targets. "Oh my god." The sniper whispered eyes widening as Nikita was lifted from the ground.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Nickolas gripped Nikita's neck lifting her off the ground. Nikita faintly heard Benjamin and Leila scream out for her. "Your death will save my soul." Nickolas muttered slowly squeezing her neck.

_Of course._

Nikita understood now, the sleepless nights, the terror that she saw when she was becoming Russia's history. Filled with pain and suffering with no end in sight. It was enough to drive anybody to the brink of madness. She couldn't blame him. She couldn't blame Russia or herself.

She chose to become Russia's historian.

It was based on trust, and trust was a two Way Street if the nation couldn't trust the historian then the historian shouldn't be in existence. It was also a choice, a dangerous choice that can leave a person mad, like with Nickolas, Thomas, Mario, and Andrew are all suffering because they made the choice to try to force themselves to be nations and historians.

Was it right for them to do such a thing? No.

Leila.

Benjamin.

Chloe.

Iris.

Ling.

Raiden.

Evelyn.

They were human. They still thought like humans who believe that the human race can still be redeemed. That the past can be something that the future can learn from, that there was still hope. Just like them Nikita believed that hope was still there amongst the harsh masses of people. This made it possible for Nikita and her friends to become historians.

And now Nikita was going to die.

Strangely enough Nikita was calm about her death. She knew that Russia wouldn't accept Nickolas as his historian and would kill the man for killing her. If he somehow survived the gas.

Suddenly air rushed into her lungs giving Nikita life as she crumpled to the ground. Looking up she scrambled back as the large body of Nickolas crumpled to the ground, dead. Looking up thinking that either Benjamin or Leila had somehow gotten free and shot Nickolas only to see the same shocked expression on their faces as well, several more sounds of glass fracturing before the other men surrounding the three historians fell down dead.

Leila scrambled over to Nikita fusing over the coughing girl as Benjamin managed to get a hold of Chloe to stop the gas and let the others know that they were safe on the second floor. Away from the other inmates that were massed together on the first floor. He turned back as Leila helped Nikita stand up then turned to the windows "I thought that the glass was supposed to bullet proof."

* * *

The sniper let out a breath pulling away from the scope. The sniper didn't think there would have been a shot to take and the three historians' would have died, but fate was kind to the sniper and given the sniper a chance to save Benjamin, Leila and Nikita.

"Damn that's impressive." The sniper's spotter muttered "That must have been reinforced glass right?"

"It's supposed to be bullet proof, but I guess military grade arsenal beats that claim don't you think?" the sniper said stepping away from the rife and knelt down onto the snow covered roof top.

"That or the contractor that built the building didn't use bullet proof glass. You okay?" the spotter asked picking up the brass casings that once held the projectiles that were now embedded on the wall in the prison.

"I'm fine," the sniper lied; the sniper was everything but fine. The sniper didn't think they had got there in time seeing Russia's historian in the air and her face slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen. The sniper straightened up from the fetal position and packed up the rifle and said "Let's get back before our commanding officer finds out that we aren't in our barracks."

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"Are you sure that the shooter shot from this rooftop Chloe?" Leila asked holding a pair of binoculars up to her eyes gauging the distance "It looks like the distance is over four hundred yards from here."

Chloe sighed irritably making Leila wince as the Italian girl said "I'm positive the shots came from this roof, judging by the entry point and the fact that this is an abandoned building, yet there were at least two people on this roof before we came up here."

"The snipers that surrounded the building were closer to the prison than this sniper." Benjamin said.

"So an outsider?" Ling asked.

"I don't think so." Chloe said.

"It couldn't be Evelyn; she's a medic not a sniper." Leila said turning away from the open landscape to look at the other historian's "Also she couldn't leave her unit, America said so himself."

"They're American and she is a soldier for America, do you think they would tell us if Evelyn is with her unit or not?" Benjamin asked "We aren't American citizens anymore so America doesn't have to tell us anything about Evelyn's whereabouts."

Leila sighed but had to agree with Benjamin, for their mental safety when they took the blood of their nation to become historians they had to give up their American citizenship so that there wouldn't be any harm to Evelyn when she retook her spot as America's historian. It was annoying now since they could only rely on Evelyn's emails, phone calls and _Skype_ sessions to know that she was still alive and well. "So I guess now we head back and tell Russia that we didn't find anything, check up on Nikita one more time and then head home right?"

"It's the only thing we can do now." Chloe said.

* * *

Evelyn was finally going home. Her time was up and she would be getting five months of R&R, five months with America, her friends and family. She couldn't wait to get on the plane, but she needed to finish packing up everything, and there was this pesky time slot that she could only get to travel back to the states but that was details. However, America's boss had said that there was reports of chatter with her as the topic and was now being escorted home on a different flight than her fellow marines. Frowning Evelyn sat on her cot, she could take care of herself and so could her unit. The only good thing was that America pulled some strings and had a group from the Washington Navy Yard to escort her home, and one of them was a former marine.

She needed to remember to thank America for doing that for her. Maybe she would get him a _Game Shop_ gift card.

"Hey Spears you have some Russian chick calling you, and she sounds hot." Johnson said poking his head into her room that she shared with Cooper with his eyes covered. The last time he stopped into the two girl's room they were in the middle of changing and he didn't even knock, the unit was surprised that he had managed to get away from Evelyn before she could grab her rifle. Even Evelyn was surprised.

"Thanks Johnson and her guardian will kill you with a faucet pipe and there will be nothing that I can do to save your sorry ass if it comes to that." Evelyn said setting her spare boots onto the tiled floor and walked over to the hanging phone and picked it up "Yo."

"_Thank you Evelyn."_ Nikita's voice croaked from the other end of the line. Evelyn straightened up from the wall. _"I didn't think you would have made it to save my sorry ass but thank you all the same."_

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Evelyn lied leaning against the wall again cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear. "I did hear about what happened, is everybody alright?" when in doubt lie and change the subject at hand. It was silent on the other end of the line and Evelyn wondered if they were somehow disconnected. It wouldn't be the first time, which is why many of the soldiers stuck with email and _Skype_.

"_Please don't pull that political bull crap with me Evelyn, I've been through hell."_ Nikita finally said sounding drained.

"Well then make Russia take you out." Evelyn said "Go see a movie, go to a fancy restaurant and make fun of all the patrons dressed in fancy ass dresses while you and Russia are in normal clothes. _Nikita_," Evelyn interrupted her friend "you've been through a lot go out and live a little, Russia would understand that. Besides you need to toast the sniper that saved you and the others."

"…_Evelyn I never said we were saved by a sniper."_ Evelyn's eyes widen realizing that she said as her spotter Corporal Andrew Lopez stopped with a raised eyebrow. Slapping her head Andrew raised an eyebrow at Evelyn who just shook her head then raised her own eyebrow when he just leaned against the wall watching Evelyn watching him. _"Do you want to tell me something Evelyn?"_

"Nope." Evelyn said popping the p. "I don't have to tell you anything since you're not an American citizen nor an American soldier. Go make Ivan take you out and give a toast that you are alive and well, and I'll see you soon."

Evelyn heard Nikita sigh and say _"Alright we'll talk about this later."_

"No we won't." Evelyn said hanging the phone back into its cradle.

"So…how is she?" Andrew asked falling in step with Evelyn as she walked back to her room.

"Could be better." Evelyn said waving to him as she stepped back into her room.

Later as Cooper slept Evelyn sat with her back against the concrete wall staring at the security footage from the last couple of days. She tried to manipulate the footage in any possible way, but no matter what she did to it, it still showed the same person who was supposed to be dead. It just wasn't possible, but when you're literally dating your nation and is the said nation's historian some things that couldn't be possible became possible.

Even England said that the dead couldn't be brought back to life.

He was right, right?

* * *

**And END!**

**I'm just kidding there's another chapter on the way.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Save My Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Hetalia!**

**http:/www. facebook(Dot)com/ CDaiber - Just remove the spaces.**

**Um...yea I'm having some problems with the next story, still trying to figure out if I'm going to do a cross over or not...but this is the last chapter for To Save My Soul. Also the thing is, all of this *makes motion in air* is on my desktop computer...and I have a laptop (that I share with my mother but I use more than she does) so I have like six or seven one shots for Hetalia so I might transfer some (or all) of the one shots to this computer (because WiFi scares the crap out of me) and also my birthday is tomorrow (the 5th) and my friend/mock beta is coming to visit and I haven't seen her in like six years so I'm excited for that. So this is an early b-day present for me (finishing off this story) I might/maybe/will put up a pole on my profile that will ask the following: should the next story be a cross over? If Yes which one if No press no and submit, and the highest one will be written.**

**Other than that I have nothing else to say, please enjoy the last chapter and drop a review and hope over to my profile and vote.**

**Chapter Six:**

Walking out of the building almost sent Nikita into a bubbling mess. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the fact that there were police officers running around and Leila was still supporting her. Straightening up Nikita took some of her weight off of Leila who stepped back far enough to let the Russian historian to stand on her own but close enough to catch her if she collapsed. After all she was in the prison for three days without food and water. The next thing Nikita knew she was being swept up by her nation.

Leila smiled at the scene before it disappeared from her vision. Pulling back she smiled up at England who was making sure that she was alright. "I'm fine England." Leila whispered resting her forehead against England's looking into his green eyes. Sighing England pulled her to his chest tightly.

"You know I'm not going to let you out of my sight for several days now love." England said softly.

Snuggling into her nation's chest Leila chuckled and said "I don't mind dear, after what happened."

Chloe had took a running leap and jumped into Benjamin's arms as Germany, Ling, Italy, and China jogged up behind them "Oh my god don't you ever do that to me again!" Chloe ordered wrapping her arms tightly around Benjamin's neck.

"Can't…breathe" groaned Benjamin wrapping his arms around Chloe's waist to try to elevate some of the pressure around his neck. He breathed in harshly when he felt his girls arms of death loosen up. Grinning when he felt Chloe punch his arm he pulled back and nodded towards Germany.

"But I don't want to go to the hospital!" Benjamin and Chloe turned to see Nikita arguing with Russia. "I just want to go home."

"You need to go." Russia said firmly, Nikita was about to continue her argument when Russia simply picked her up and tossed the Russian historian over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked over to the ambulance.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Chloe said. "Do you think they will let me in to see the bullet holes?"

* * *

Nikita tossed the phone onto her hospital bed. Mindful of the needle stuck into her arm she brought up her knees and rested her chin on them. _So Evelyn isn't a field medic_, Nikita thought frowning her friend was a sniper. She took lives not save them; it was something that just didn't go with Evelyn. Evelyn wanted to heal people, though Nikita knew if Evelyn was pushed far enough she will take a life. Considering what happened last year.

Her eyes widen in shock. It had already been a year since the nations had came into their lives. That was a weird thought. Now her mind was wondering through a field of sunflowers all nice and warm and sunny. Shaking her head Nikita fell back into her bed, she needed to talk to the doctor about the pain killers. After she took a small nap.

_There was no way to describe the pain that Nikita felt. She took in the comfort that Evelyn was willing to kneel in her blood to stay next to her. There were several nations around them talking; she couldn't hear them to well, though she did hear something about a hospital. Ha, she will be dead before they even get there._

_Russia appeared in her fading vision as China pulled Evelyn away from Nikita. She whined trying to reach out to Evelyn. She didn't want her friend to leave her. She didn't want to die alone. "Everything will be alright." Russia whispered in his native tongue "But I have a question to ask of you, you don't have to speak just blink once for yes and twice for no, understand?"_

_Nikita blinked once. Russia smiled at her and asked "Do you want to die?" She blinked twice "Are you willing to become my historian?" Nikita stared at Russia. "There's a chance that if you become my historian you will heal and live. Please think carefully, it is a choice that you must make freely for once it happens you will no longer be considered human, and my past isn't a pleasant one."_

_Nikita stared at her country. He wanted her. Her of all people to be his historian. Did she have what it takes? Was she willing to see everything laid out before her, looking into his soul and see who he really is? Nikita blinked once, she was willing to stand by her nation. "Are you sure?" Russia asked. Slowly Nikita nodded._

The second time Nikita woke up Russia was sitting next to her bed. He looked up from his book and smiled at her "My sister brought some of your clothes from our house." He nodded to the foot of the hospital bed.

"Evelyn said that I should go out and give a toast to the sniper that saved my life." Nikita said as she slipped on the dark purple sweater.

"So she did. America and China suggested I do the same." Russia commented.

Pulling back the changing curtain Nikita allowed Russia to help her into her coat and signed herself out of the hospital.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

The clock read one in the morning when Chloe was walking down to the kitchen for a glass of water. She passed Italy's study when his voice caused her to stop "-_signore_ Ferrari has been taken care of? Good, I'm not going to take the chance of losing my historian like Russia." Chloe looked at the light from the crack of the door. Italy's voice sounded hard, almost like he sound when they were at war.

"We still have to deal with the _Trust_, fratello." Romano's voice came from the office.

"I know, our historians gave their lives for us, it's the least we can do for them." Italy responded.

Chloe turned around and headed to her room no longer thirsty. Hearing Romano and Italy speaking seriously was a reminder that they both nations that can be very deadly when needed. Stopping to look out of a window she looked up at the moon.

_The battle was over, what about the war?_

* * *

Anya looked up as Benjamin walked into the house and straight to his room. Frowning Anya started to go after him when she was stopped by Prussia. "Let him have a minute to compose himself, it's hard to kill a citizen in cold blood for a historian, even if it's to protect his nation." Sighing Anya sat down next to Prussia resting her head against his shoulders.

Upstairs Benjamin was trying to control his emotions, he was losing it and there was nothing that he could do about it. Giving in Benjamin picked up his laptop and threw it towards the wall barely hearing the electronic shatter as it left a mark on his wall. He didn't care as he slowly tore apart his room. Soon ripped sheets and pictures were scattered all over the floor, his bed was upended and resting on the wall. His desk was toppled over scattering pens, pencils, and folders.

Benjamin didn't hear his door open nor did he realize that he was crying until someone wiped away the tears. Opening his eyes he looked down seeing Anya standing in front of him. Silently she wrapped her around him comforting as he broke down. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that someone was willing to betray their country or that they would try to kill masses to cripple their country.

_War has always been cruel._

* * *

Leila looked away as the corners brought out used to be Thomas's body. Walking into the cell she almost gagged at the smell of copper, body fluids, and death. She didn't go very far. She didn't have to. The message was written plainly enough for the world to read: _The Trust will have the historian's heads on a platter to serve to their nations!_ Turning around she walked out of the cell and didn't stop till she was outside breathing the murky air of London.

Chills crept up her backside as she turned around the empty area looking for whoever was watching her. Leila stopped at the edge of the building where the fence separated the outside world from the inside; someone was walking away from a package wrapped in white tissue paper. Walking over to the fence she carefully picked up the box and tore away the tissue paper.

Opening the box Leila couldn't help but drop it in shock. The box bounced spilling its contents. Thomas Clark's head rolled several feet away from Leila before stopping his milky eyes staring at Leila in horror his mouth open in a permanent scream.

Leila shivered as the guards rushed over to collect the box and head while leading Leila away from the scene.

_War left many scared._

* * *

Evelyn walked out of the plane and felt a sense of peace fall over her and her fellow soldiers. Walking down the airport they were greeted with warm welcome homes from the traveling families and business men and women. Some have even given them flowers. It was a nice thing to come home to.

What was more amazing was when the troops gotten down to baggage claim. Hordes of children rushed towards them claiming their father, mother, brother, or sister. Wives and husbands greeted their loved ones and didn't let them go. Parents crying that their children were back safe and sound.

Evelyn hung back with a smile on her face watching the people interact with each other. However that didn't stop America from moving through the soldiers and families to get to Evelyn. He stopped in front of his historian his bright blue eyes shining with happiness. Looking up Evelyn couldn't keep the smile on her face as all the faces slowly began to surface. She knew that she couldn't keep the faces that she killed at bay for long and was soon crying into America's chest. "Shh it's going to be okay babe." America whispered gently kissing the top of Evelyn's head.

_War broke even the strongest of soldiers._

* * *

"_We need each other, deeper than anyone dares to admit even to themselves. I think it is a genetic imperative that we huddle together and hold on to each other. There is no question in my mind that there is nothing else in life, really, than friendship." –Patch Adams._

* * *

**_Remember to review and hop over to my profile and vote!_**


End file.
